Planetary Kingdoms
Below describes the current rulers of the known Planetary Kingdoms and their own heirs. Moon Kingdom Queen Elisabeta Mi Antonescu Queen Elisabeta Mi Antonescu is the ascended Queen of the Moon Kingdom, her original home being that of the Crystal Empire located in Sol City, in the artic north of Silver Millennium City after a 1000 year curse caused it to vanish. Elisabeta along with her younger sister Candace are the Princesses of the Crystal Empire and their family were the sole creators of forging what was originally called the Illusionary Silver Crystal, renamed Silver Crystal when given to Queen Serenity to use in order to protect the people of the Moon and her family. The power of the crystal is so great that it allows the one that it is linked to, to grant wishes along with bestowing upon them great power. Once a wish has been made, the crystal becomes linked to the person (or people involved), literally become one with them. Should it be destroyed, they would be destroyed right along with it and everyone that they came to know will no longer remember them. Their very existence would be completely wiped out. As such, Elisabeta's family has often reminded of former Queen Serenity to keep the crystal out of danger for there is no telling what will happen should it be placed within the wrong hands. Elisabeta made it her goal to continue on this tradition and legacy of protecting the crystal as her family has for many years. Now that she has become Queen of the Moon Kingdom, it is her job to not only wield the power of the Silver Crystal but protect the Moon Kingdom and its residents from outside invaders. She rules with a clear head on her shoulders and makes it a point to address every problem that is presented to her. Elisabeta does not possess the powers that come with being Sailor Moon but she does, possess her own powers that have not yet been currently known. She has left the Crystal Empire in the hands of her sister to watch and rule over. Elisabeta resides within the Crystal Palace in Silver Millennium City, currently having no husband or children of her own. Heirs to the throne of the Moon While Jasmine, Usagi and Kayla are the main heirs to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, it has been made clear that neither of them wish to take on the task of ruling, satisified with their lives on Earth where they were presently born. However, Kayla is part of the Imperial Court and addresses any concerns and worries to Elisabeta should a problem arise given that she is the Co-Head of the Crystal Tokyo Council. Silver Millennium City The Capital City of the Moon Kingdom that was once ruled by Queen Serenity and King Charles. Crystal Palace resides here and was located at the Sea of Serenity. Silver Millennium was inhabited by beings with very long lifespans, whose mission was to help Earth people progress. The known prophecy of the Moon Kingdom was that once one of the Princesses by Serenity took the throne, they would be married and have a child together, ruling over the kingdom and its power. This prophecy was hinted to believe that Princess Usagi (Usagi Tsukino) was to take the throne along with her future husband Prince Endymion (Mamoru Chiba) and together they would have a daughter named Small Lady (Chibiusa Tsukino). However, this prophecy never came to be as Usagi Tsukino broke off her relationship with Mamoru, thus leaving Chibiusa to be fatherless. In the process of trying to decide who should rule, the city and the kingdom itself had been taken over by Kaoru su Britannia that whom was eventually dethroned and killed. Since the takeover, things have returned to normal with Elisabeta in rule and she has strengthened the kingdom's military factions to protect against outside invaders. As such, there are military schools and etiquette schools and even regular schools present within the city. The Silver Millennium is known for having the largest garden. Sol City Sol City is located north of Silver Millennium City due to a thousand year curse that caused it to mysteriously vanish. The Antonescu Family were the creators of the Silver Crystal that they entrusted in the hands of Queen Serenity, however the one that is destined to wield the crystal is bestowed incredible power and the crystal had chosen Serenity. Though the Antoescu family created the Silver Crystal, the crystal itself did not choose them to wield it and its powers, with that being said, had it, they would have been the rulers of the Moon Kingdom and not Serenity and her family. Still, they are indebted to the woman for protecting the home they came to love for so many years and out of gratitude for accepting the crystal, Serenity allowed them to rule over Sol City, thus the Crystal Empire was created. Thousands of years ago, an evil king known as Sombra had taken over the empire and the city, turning it into a dark land and enslaved the residents. If it hadn't been for Serenity and Elisabeta's mother defeating them with their powers that turned him into a shadow and imprisoning him in the ice of the artic north, this city would be corrupted to this very day as would have the Moon Kingdom itself. But because of this, Sombra placed a curse on the Crystal Empire, causing it to vanish for thousands of years. When it returns, everyone has no memory of what happened before King Sombra took over. Due to this incident, the empire is protected with a barrier around it. The Crystal Empire is symbolized with a Purple Flag "of many hues" with a Ringed Snowflake in the center which is also the same layout of their city. "Of many hues" implies that the flag, which is mainly purple, is made with an iridescent fiber. The city of Sol possesses a lot of opportunities for residents of the Moon such as regular schools, miltary schools and social etiquette academies. Crystal Tokyo Council The Crystal Tokyo Council is a council made up of members who are Sailor Senshi as well as friends of Sailor Senshi. Their job and purpose is to maintain order and peace between all of the Solar Kingdoms. Originally, the Kingdom of Britannia did not abide by the laws of the Council because they had their own laws, however, because their people were enslaved, killed and mistreated under the rule of former Emperor Charles, it was Empress Rainbow eu Britannia who sought an audience with Elisabeta and the Council Members as a willing party of wanting the Britannia Kingdom to be governed under the Crystal Tokyo Council Laws to keep the peace. Setsuna Meiou is the Head of the Council with Kayla Tsukino and Minako Aino as Co-Heads of the Council. Generally they are allowed to make any decisions without having to request the permission of Queen Elisabeta, however, in the events that it involves something major that might end up causing a massive war, they are required to ask of her permission in order to go forth with anything they have planned. But since the Council and its members are pacifists, the immediate action of violence would not be the first solution to be used. Dead Moon Kingdom Queen Nehelenia Ci Catalina Nehelenia Ci Catalina is the Queen of the Dead Moon Kingdom and the mother of Euphemia Ci Catalina making her the present day Euphemia her mother in the past. She was once the evil and jealous queen that rivaled for Emperor Charles's attention. She attacked Usagi, Jasmine and the other Sailor Senshi out of envy because she felt that they had everything that she could never have. In the end, she was defeated and given a second chance at life, being reborn into her younger self as a child. Nehelenia's Powers She wields all of the powers of her kingdom, powers that were once Euphemia's are used by Nehelenia. *Eclipse Harmony *Silver Eclipse Staff (used to perform attack above) *Eclipse Energy Blast *Eclipse Mist *Eclipse Hurricane *Duplication (create copies of herself) *Hypnosis *Shoot black lightning out of both hands *Drain the power of others *Flight (wings form into black shadows) *Dead Moon Crystal (The heart & power of the Dead Moon) Heirs to throne of Dead Moon Euphemia was the original and only heir of the Dead Moon Kingdom, however because she is now deceased, this leaves the kingdom with no legitimate heir unless Nehelenia wre to have another child that would take her place as ruler once she steps down. Mercury Kingdom Queen Ariel Soune Ariel Soune is the Queen of Mercury, possessing all of the powers of the current Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno. With this being said, she is more experinced in using her powers as well as much stronger because her abilities have evovlved which far surpasses the level of Ami. However, unlike Ami she's not reserved nor detached from others. She doesn't seclude herself from others and is very much interactive with the people of her kingdom and is kind to all of them. Ariel is also friends with the other Queens from the respective planet kingdsom such as Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Moon. She personally takes on a big sister role when it comes to Ryumi Hoshikawa, the current Queen of Mares, aoften scolding the younger woman for her child-like behavior. On the surface, Ariel is indeed nice but has a bit of arrogance about her from time to time as she comes across as overconfident in her abilities and being able to take on stronger opponents. She resides within the Palace of Mariner and along with her husband Alexander Soune. They have no children together, therefore, having no produced any heirs to ascend the throne of Mercury when they step down. Ariel's Powers Because her powers are water/freeze based she is able to do the following without having to call out attack names all that often. However, the citizens of Mercury possess similar powers to that of Ariel as well as different powers that connects them to the Kingdom of Mercury. *Sabão Spray *Sabão Spray Freezing *Double Sabão Spray Freezing *Mercury Bubble Blast *Shine Aqua Illusion *Mercury Aqua Mirage *Mercury Aqua Rhapsody *Shine Snow Illusion *Mercury Ice Shards *Mercury Snow Blizzard *Mercury Ice Globe *Read Minds *Flight (wings made out of water) *Use Mind Control *Manipulate bodies of water *Summon water at will whenever she wishes *Control & summon rain *Evaporate water from any living thing *Breathe underwater *Throw beams of water energy *Form water into weapons: whip, mallet & rope *Form shield out of water or out of ice (she can also do this while under water) *Freeze objects and people *Teleportation (All evolved Senshi can teleport without five others being present) *Healing ability (All evolved Senshi have this) *Mercury Crystal (The heart & power of Mercury) Heirs to the throne of Mercury Because Ariel has not produced any heirs of her own with her husband, this still leaves Ami Mizuno and her cousin Ryomou Mizuno as possible rulers to take the throne. However, a resident of the Mercury Kingdom is able to take the throne and anyone that is related to them even if they were born in another kingdom. Sapphire Island Sapphire Island is a remote land made up entirely of ice. Despite the toughness of the terrain, it makes for a beautiful scenery when visited and the island itself is popular and rich. Its ice-like formation is what gave it its name, shimmering in the beautiful colors of sapphire, blue and white. Mars Kingdom Queen Ryumi Hoshikawa Ryumi Hoshikawa is the Queen of Mars, possessing all of the powers of the current Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. Much like Rei, she is a young Miko Priestess that takes pride in warding off evil from her kingdom but she is the exact opposite in personality to Rei. Ryumi likes to party, have fun, meet men, drink and sing until the cows come home. This causes her to not earn a lot of respect from the residents of Mars because of her forward and wild behavior that is not suitable for someone of her status to behave like. Even though she has more of a laid back and fun personality, she does take her duties as Queen of Mars very seriously and when necessary, she will fight to defend her home and her people. She's quite experienced using her abilities as well as experienced in using magic spells. Her lack of confidence in her abilities is a contradiction to Ariel's who is overconfident and superior while Ryumi is not. Feeling that no matter how strong she is, they will never be nearly as strong as any enemy they face. Ryumi resides in the Palace of Deimos, the palace in which was named after the city with her husband Rai Hoshikawa. They only had one child together which was a daughter named Rieko, however, Rieko has since passed on. Ryumi's Powers Her powers are fire related and she has over the years, taught herself to wield different weapons in order to fight. She is able to do the following without having to call out an attack name all that often. *Mars Fire Ignite *Mars Fire Soul *Mars Fire Snake *Mars Fire Soul Bird *Mars Burning Mandala *Mars Flame Sniper *Extra Sensory Perception (ESP) (Miko related) *Akuryō Taisan (Miko related) *Youma Taisan (Miko related) *Create black & green fire *Flight (wings spread out and are of black fire) *Create balls of fire *Shoot fire from her fists like canons *Shoot fire from her index fingers *Breathe fire *Create rings of fire *Melt metal & glass *Create a shield of fire *Create weapons out of fire: bow and arrow, sword, and javelin *Teleportation (All evolved Senshi can teleport without five others being present) *Healing ability (All evolved Senshi have this) *Mars Crystal (The heart & power of Mars) Heirs to the throne of Mars Rieko was the only daughter that Ryumi and Rai had together that was their heir to the throne but unfortunately, Rieko has been deceased for quite some time now, leaving Mars with no heir to claim the throne. A any family of nobility can claim the throne of Mars so long as they're a resident and anyone that is related to sad family can take the throne as well. Present day wise, Rei Hino, Rie Saotome, Rina & Rei Flannigan and Kaku Sakuma are possible rules that can take the throne of Mars. Rie especially as she is the reincarnation of Ryumi and Rai's daughter Rieko but unfortunately, Rie currently possesses no known powers, not like Rei Hino who is the current Sailor Mars. Deimos City The capital of the Mars Kingdom as well as the residence in which the Queen and King live. The city is quiet large, possessing many schools that are for regular, military and a school for which royals and nobles attend to learn proper social ettiquette. The Guardian Nymph Deimos is the protector of the city. Phobos City Similar to Deimos in size but it is more or less a city in which its residents possess the capabilities of priest and priestess abilities to ward evil away from the kingdom. In other words, the citizens here use their powers to form an invisible barrier that keeps unwanted outsiders out. Should this barrier be broken, the entire kingdom itself will be in danger of being attacked and overthrown. The Guardian Nymph Phobos is the protector of the city. Ruby Mines A mining town that resides near a cave where thousands of rubies are collected, in other words it is a rich town surrounded by mountains. Amber Blessed Ocean The largest ocean in the Mars Kingdom that separates Deimos and Phobos cities from one another, but is extremely small compared to others. Jupiter Kingdom Queen Juniper Kanamoto Li Junipiter Kanamoto is the Queen of the Jupiter Kingdom, possessing all of the powers of the current Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino. However, their personalities are the complete opposite from one another. Unlike Makoto's tomboy and tough personality, Juniper is a quiet and gentle individual who rules her kingdom with grace and pride. Juniper isn't someone who is bluntly outspoken, preferring to take a more subtle approach to handling problems. She enjoys being around fighters and along with being an exceptional strong fighter who gives wise advice to those that wish to seek an audience with her. She's also highly skilled in using spells. Juniper resides in the Palace of Io, the palace in which was named after the city of Io alongside her husband Raidon Li. They have only one child that is to ascend the throne and her name is Sakura Li.. Juniper's Powers *Jupiter Supreme Thunder *Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon * Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure *Jupiter Thunderbolt * Jupiter Coconut Cyclone *Flower Hurricane *Flower Petal Slash *Jupiter Oak Evolution *Flight (wings made out of green electricity) *Create greenish lightning bolts *Shoot lightning out of her left & right palms *Make vines come out of the ground *Create shield out of electrical energy *Create rings of electricity *Teleportation (All evolved Senshi can teleport without five others being present) *Healing ability (All evolved Senshi have this) *Jupiter Crystal (The heart & power of Jupiter) Heirs to the throne of Jupiter Juniper and her husband only have one child together, that being Sakura Li, the only other heir to the Jupiter Kingdom. Makoto Kino is another consideration to take the throne as well as any other royal Jovian residents or those related to the royal family. Io City The Jupiter Kingdom is one out of the Solar Kingdoms that can be considered large next to the Moon Kingdom but what makes up for it is the many cities that the kingdom has. Io is a desert like city that has two dormant volcanos. All year round it is extremely hot and has a lot of mountains and rocky plains. Io is also where Juniper resides, being the capital of Jupiter. Despite the harsh heat during certain times of the year, Io can be a very beautiful place. Emerald Falls Emerald Falls is a large, bustling city of trade located beside Jupiter's famous Emerald falls. The gemstone can be found below one's feet easily. Jade Woods A thicket that homes mystery, history, and anceint magick. Europa City A city in which the climate is very cool all year round and is surrounded by many bodies of water. Ganymede Strip The Ganymede Strip is located in Io City as it is basically the town's late night fun for night owls. Many local bars and clubs are located in this area and with that being said, it can become dangerous at night if leaving the strip alone. Callisto Holy Gears Callisto Holy Gears that is controlled by four noble families but the only known and mentioned family is the Shin Family. As such, Callisto is one out of all of Jupiter's cities that has more schooling available for Jovian residents to attend. They also have the second largest military faction that provides protection for not only the noble families but the rulers and their families of the Jupiter Kingdom. Venus Kingdom Queen Sylvia Fione Sylvia Fione was ascended the throne of the Venus Kingdom due to being chosen by Minako Aino, the current Sailor Venus to rule as Queen. She is the youngest out of all of the Solar Kingdom Rulers and because she came from a family of nobility, she was allowed to rule as a Venusian resident. However, does not make her the guardian of the Kingdom itself as she does not possess all of the powers that Minako has but on a weaker scale. But what she lacks in power, she makes up in her strength and courage to rule over Venus as it should've been. Despite being young, Sylvia doesn't allow that bit of knowledge to keep her down and getting her point across whenever necessary. Since being Queen, she has reformed Venus's entire military factions and given proper titles of nobility to those who have earned it. She may not have all of Minako's powers but that doesn't mean she isnt' a strong fighter that's incapable of handling herself. When push comes to shove, Sylvia will take the necessary course of action that doesn't involve countless casualities. Sylvia resides in the Palace of Magellan in Magellan Towers, the capital of the Venus Kingdom. Because she is young, she does not yet possess a husband or heirs. Sylvia's Powers *Venus Flash *Venus Shining *Venus Prism Chain *Venus Protection *Venus Shield *Venus Wave Blast *Teleportation *Venus Crystal (The heart & power of Venus) Heirs to the throne of Venus Kaoru su Britannia was originally the sole heir to the throne of Venus given that her mother and former Queen of Venus, Lolita su Britannia ruled at the time. However, because she'd been killed, she is no longer the sole heir. This leaves Minako Aino and her family to be next in line should Sylvia not become married and have children later in life. Magellan Towers Magellan Towers is a beautiful city that is always bright and shining with light and power. During Lolita's reign, there were many schools established in this city such as Hermes Military Academy for Boys who are training to become Knights, Fallen Star Royalty for those of nobility or regular citizens of Venus wanting to learn proper social etiquette when interacting with society norms, many apartment complexes, shopping centers and it's also famous for having the third largest garden with Jupiter being second and the Moon Kingdom being the first. Sulfur Crystal Plateau A vast stretch of land covered in golden wheat. A lage farming community on the outskirts of an industrial town. Trivia *The Queen of Mercury's first name comes from the character Ariel from the Little Mermaid series. *Slyvia Fione's age is unknown but it is known that she is young and possibly around the ages of ten and twelve due to her lacking the strength to be the guardian of the Venus Kingdom but she does watch over the Venus Crystal which is the power of Venus itself. *Elisabeta and her family were the creators of the Silver Crystal, hinting that if the crystal had chosen them to wield it, they not only would've been the most powerful family in the Moon Kingdom but also the rulers of the Moon itself. Instead, they were allowed as a gift from former Queen Serenity to be able to govern over their own city. *Britannia was a kingdom that governed itself with its own rules but after Rainbow eu Britannia ascended the throne, she agreed to allow Britannia to be governed by the laws of the Crystal Tokyo Council in order to maintain peace between her kingdom and others. *Ryumi had a similar personality to Minako Aino minus lacking self confidence in herself. *Ariel had a similar personality to Rei Hino but possibly more serious as she takes pride in herself and her abilities to defend her kingdom. Also See *Bloodlines *Sailor Senshi *Crystal Tokyo Council *Crystal Tokyo Council Laws *Britannia Imperial Family